discordlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicle 3
Story Chronicle 3 begins when Nhater62 cast out the Piracy Stones to the Stone Guardians. This was because of Nhater's fear of having others take the stones and use them for evil. Multiple different Stone Hunters go searching throughout Discord to get their hands on these 7 valuable stones that are heard to be able to make one the most powerful person in the multiverse. The biggest of the stone hunters included: Vergeben, Nhater62, Moseslover40 and Dadson. These four would have many other partners alongside them to battle to the death for the stones including Prankment and Doc Sans who worked at some point with all four of them throughout the chronicle. This fight for the stones became so conflicted and dangerous for civilians of Discord that the International Discord Police became involved and had to send out 3 officers to observe the events going on. This included Andy From Google, Agent P19 and Agent Mii. Agent Mii ended up going insane during Chronicle 3 when he found one of the piracy stones. Agent P19 and Andy From Google managed to save many lives during Chronicle 3 Prankment was tossed around many times during the events of Chronicle 3. Nhater62 with the help of Liquid Hashim was able to kidnap Prankment and brainwash him to follow his orders to take down Vergeben and Dadson. After a great battle, Prankment was saved and returned to his normal state. However, Nhater was able to escape from the battle as Liquid Hashim sacrificed himself to save Nhater from Dadson and Vergeben. Nhater escaped North Dakota as it fell and used the 7 piracy stones to reset Discord, killing many in the process. This caused the stones to spread apart into many different servers throughout Discord. Secrets of Dadson's past was also leaked to the world when it was found out that supposedly Giles Corey was the one who had created him. This brought extreme alarm to his allies. After going insane, the stone hunter, Vergeben turned on Dadson to take the stones for himself. Moseslover40 abandoned his position as a stone hunter and went anonymously as Agent Moses. In order to defeat Vergeben who was quickly getting all the stones, Dadson and Nhater62 had to work together to take him down. In order to prevent Vergeben from getting the stones, Prankment went out on a mission to get one of the stones and fool Vergeben with a fake stone. The final battle occurred when ancient hunter, Maceronioe came back from Chronicle 2 to help eliminate Vergeben. Maceronioe ended up sacrificing himself and was killed during the final battle with Vergeben. In order to take down Vergeben, Dadson sacrificed himself with the 7 piracy stones and sealed himself away with Vergeben, ultimately leading to the end of Chronicle 3. Discord was left in ruins after this great war. Aftermath of Chronicle 3 After the events of Chronicle 3, Nhater went back to rebuild North Dakota after it was destroyed during the war. Prankment joined him due to Nhater turning to the good side. Moseslover went rogue after escaping the war which leads to Chronicle 3.5 where Moseslover goes missing in the multiverse. The vault that holds the bodies of Vergeben, Dadson and the piracy stones are being guarded by the International Discord Police. Andy From Google and Agent P19 being the captains of the operation were rewarded for their bravery during the events of Chronicle 3. Now with no one seeking to take over the world, only time can tell when someone makes plans to take over Discord again. BRVR being the first candidate after everyone he knows is killed in the war.